oldschoolrunescapefandomcom-20200223-history
Roving Elves
Details Walkthrough To find the start points, use this map. The elves teleport back and forth between the two spots every few minutes, so be patient or switch servers if they're not there. Starting out *Note: Islwyn and Eluned alternate between both said locations every five minutes. If they're not there, wait a few minutes, or hop worlds. Refer to the map above! Islwyn and Eluned are located either southwest of Lletya near a magic tree or northeast of Tyras Camp at a glade. They can be reached by navigating through Tirannwn accessible via the Underground Pass dungeon, which requires at least two ropes, a spade, and a bow and arrows, the Arandar overpass located south of the Piscatoris Fishing Colony and Gnome Stronghold, or charter a ship to Port Tyras. The latter is the fastest since you can go through the dense forest north of Tyras Camp to reach the catapult, and then go south-east over a stick trap obstacle to reach a clearing with small pond. Otherwise, look at the following. From Arandar #Enter the huge gate southwest of Gnome Stronghold, and follow the winding path. If you have 85 Agility, you can use the shortcuts, but with at least 68 Agility, you can use two of the three. #At the end of the path, head a bit southwest past some rabbits, but watch out of the tripwire. #Step over the tripwire with run off to decrease failing, and cross the log balance. #Go southeast through the dense forest. #To the east is the Underground Pass, so see below! From Underground Pass #Follow the path westward, and jump over the leaf trap to the south. #Enter the dense forest to the east immediately after jumping the leaves. #Go west over the tripwire, and head south past the level-88 dire wolves. #Islwyn and Eluned should be there. If not, either wait a few minutes or switch worlds. #Talk to Islwyn, and tell him the truth. #Offer to help, and you'll be directed to Eluned. The pebble If you have Glarial's pebble, you can skip this section. Otherwise: *Go to the Tree Gnome Village. Just outside the loose rail, head down the ladder to the east. *Once down the ladder, head, west, then north. *Talk to Golrie until you get Glarial's pebble. The Tomb Do '''NOT' take any armour, weapons, runes (for teleportaion) with you.'' (All capes, gloves, jewellery that gives bonuses are not allowed!) '''However, you can take food and potions with you. Lots of food is suggested, as the giant could do a frequent max hit of 14. *From the Fishing Guild, head a little north west until you see a small stone path leading to a tombstone. Use your pebble with the tombstone to get down. You will be down a ladder. *If it says that nothing happens, you are carrying an item that is not allowed down there. Remove those items and get back. The consecration seed *You can use potions, it is suggested to use a set (Attack, Strength, Defence). You should use the super ones if you have them. *You will find two aggressive level 84 moss giants, one just west of where you climb down the ladder, and one in a small room with a chest west of that. *They use a slow, but accurate combined magic and melee attack, so they hit with both in 1 hit and can hit up to 14. You must kill one of them to get the consecration seed. Prayer can be used here, and a ring of recoil works. Should you not be able to finish the first time you can return to the bank and retrieve some more food. Upon returning the moss giant you were attacking will have the same amount of life it did when you left. *Another strategy is getting the moss giant stuck behind a pillar, hitting it, then running behind the pillar. It takes a little bit longer and you occasionally take some damage but you should be able to do it, with a little bit of food in your inventory. *A third tactic is to bring a games necklace. When you die, teleport to the Barbarian Outpost, go down the falls, and attack the moss giant again. Repeat this process until it dies. *If you don't have Glarial's amulet, head west of the ladder you came down from to a chest, quickly open and search it with left clicks. *Once you have the seed, go back to the elves. Talk to Eluned, and she will enchant it in elven language. Through the waterfall '''Please Note: You need a rope, spade, Glarial's Amulet, and the Consecration seed for the following parts * Take all the items for this part and go to the starting location of the Waterfall Quest. It's in the house north-west of the tomb where you got the seed. Enter the Waterfall Dungeon. If you don't know how, follow the steps below. * Go to the west outside the house to find a raft. * Take the raft to get down the river. You will crash halfway. * Use your rope on the rock to get to the next island. Do not use the "swim" option. * Use your rope on the dead tree there to get down to the entrance, make sure you are carrying Glarial's amulet before you try to go through it. Planting the seed , and a crystal tree grows.]] *From here, first take the path to the eastern room. Go to the crates located the furthest to the north. Search them to find a key. *Now go back to the main room and then west. Go past the fire giants to a locked door. Use your key on it to get through (the same key spawns on the floor inside). *Use the key on the next door to the north. You will be inside the room where you finished the Waterfall Quest. *Go to the chalice and left-click the seed while standing next to it. You will dig a hole, bury the seed and see a small crystal tree growing. It will disappear right away. *Either teleport out or walk outside the waterfall and get inside the barrel there. Ending Go back to Islwyn to claim your reward. Pick either a crystal bow or a crystal shield. Both can be bought later; the bow is 900,000 coins and the shield is 750,000 coins. (They are both 2/10 charged and thus untradeable.) Before leaving, it is recommended to speak to Eluned to start Mourning's End Part I to receive the teleport crystal to Lletya. Reward *1 quest point *10000 strength experience *A used crystal bow or crystal shield (your choice, it will be 2/10 charged). See also * Regicide * Mourning's Ends Part I Category:Quests